Staying Safe
by IloveStrangerThings13
Summary: Staying safe with El, Mike, and the rest of the party on the night Will Byers went missing! Hope you enjoy, leave a review! MILEVEN


It had been two years since they had last seen anything unusual in the town of Hawkins, but everyone would remember the first night Will Byers went missing, was proclaimed dead, then seamed to "rise from the dead". Every year on that day Will, Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Eleven, and (just) Max gathered with their families and and stayed put in one household and one room. On this particular year and day Mike, hosted the party members families at his house.

" Mike! They are here!" shouted from the kitchen.

"OK!" exclaimed Mike from the basement.

He bolted to the door. When El walked in it was like his whole world stopped to look at her. Eleven smiled which made Mike's knees go weak. Struggling to hold himself up he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" H-Hi." he stuttered. She giggled and took his hand and went to the basement having the party members follow.

They played D&D for a while, then Dustin suggested they play Monopoly. Although, Eleven wasn't really taught how to count she had a talent for playing Monopoly.

" This isn't fair!" Dustin shouted.

" Im paying correctly right Mike?" She said.

" Technically... yeah. Your beating Dustin's butt at the game though. He usually wins." Mike looked at El and laughed.

" Im sorry Dustin, I-"

" El you don't need to apologize to him the goal is to win the game not apologize every time you get closer to winning." Mike interrupted with a sigh.

"Really? Well then in that case I take back my 'sorry' Dustin." She sassed.

After El won the game with flying colors they settled down and watched a movie.

"Mike what movie did you buy?" Lucas asked.

" Well since we didn't get to see _Back To The Future _in theaters I bought it!" Mike said throwing his arms in the air. Eleven giggled.

" Really? How? As far as I know all you do is sit planning your D&D campaigns." Max said with a laugh in her sassy british accent. Eleven gave her a dirty look, then laughed in agreement.

Max and El had a rough start as friends. Max really wanted to be friends but Eleven was still standoffish after what she thought she saw in the school gym. Mike knew that she didn't like Max but wanted them to be friends. He told her, ' Give her a chance El, I know you don't like her right now but you should get to know her, she is a great friend.' So she did and they hit it off!

"Whatever," Mike sighed, and put the movie in while lucas and max got the popcorn and candy from the kitchen ( and quickly grabbing the pop from the refrigerator, and some cups).

"Mike… what is future?" El asked intensively as they opened the pop-out-bed in the basement.

Mike loved it when she didn't know what something was and he got to explain it to her.

" Future is something that happens farther in time." He told her, thinking of the days they would be together and what would become of their love.

"Wow! Thats awesome!" She she exclaimed.

They all settled down to watch the movie. Eleven was so intrigued by the idea of time travel. Her 'oohs' and 'ahs' were at a constant. Dustin thought it was hilarious. When the movie was over everyone was asleep, except Mike and El. they didn't speak, they just cuddled and thought about each other. Eleven broke the silence.

"Hey Mike?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?" She shifted her position to face him.

"About you. And how I hope I never lose you again. And about how I love you so much. What are you thinking about?" He put his finger to her nose.

" You. And how I hope I never have to lose you and about how I love you so much." She giggled.

" Shut. Up." Will croaked.

Mike got up and grabbed Els hand and a blanket and went to the porch. There was a outdoor couch so they just sat there.

" Can you play with my hair?" El asked quietly. She loved it when he played with her hair.

Mike willingly started to play with her hair.

" El..." Mike started.

"What's wrong Mike?" She asked concerned.

"Its just...I got to know what smell of shampoo you use!" He wondered. Eleven laughed and twisted around to kiss him.

" it's Prell honey scented." In between each word she kissed him somewhere else on his face.

" I love you Mike." El looked him in his soft chocolate brown eyes and kissed him slowly. He kissed her back. And when they pulled apart she felt butterflies in her stomach, so did Mike. After playing with her hair for a while, he wanted to back inside.

"It's a little cold out here want to go back inside?" Mike asked sincerely. She didn't respond, all but a small grone escaped her body. Mike slowly, and quietly sat up and picked her up and took her to were everyone else was sleeping, laid her down, grabbed the blanket from outside, climbed under the covers, and gave her a kiss and fell asleep easily.


End file.
